The Good, The Bad, and Jace
by memories turn into daydreams
Summary: Clary and Jace have known each other since they were 10. They've always known their feelings for each other but never told one another. Now they're in high school and they're polar opposites. Jace is hot and popular jock going to college on a football scholarship and Clary is invisible going to art school. What will happen if they admit their feelings? Sorry I suck at summaries
1. chapter 1

The Good, The Bad, and Jace

A/N: So this is my first fanfic ever let me know how I did. Pleaseee.

Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own the mortal instruments. If I did id be better at writing.

Chapter 1:

Jace's Pov

From the moment Clary Fray walked into my life I knew she was it for me. I still remember the day she walked into my life. Alec and I were 10 and Izzy was 9. We were sitting in our front lawn when a big moving truck pulled into the driveway across the street followed by a gray SUV. When the cars stopped, out stepped a family of four. There was a boy who was about mine and Alec's age, a girl with beautiful red hair who was Izzy's age,a mom and a dad. The mother had similar hair to the girl but it was a little bit closer to brown not nearly as stunning as the girls brilliant red hair. The father and the boy looked similar to each other although the father was bald and the boy had blonde hair. They both had fierce looks on their faces. Looks that would have scared most people off but not me. I planned to get to know the girl with red hair better so if I had any chance of getting to know her I had to be brave and face her father and brother. Izzy my adopted sister noticed my staring and suggested we go over and say hi. "No, I don't approve. I think it's a really bad idea." Alec warned behind us. Being the rule follower as always. "OK fine, big brother, Jace and I will go and you stay here." Izzy responded with her usual nickname for him. "No I won't let you go by yourselves. I'll come too." Alec decided. And over we went not knowing that everything would change for me.

"Jace? Are you OK?" someone asked "you're just sort of staring at me." Clary I thought to myself as my eyes focused on her face. "For your information I was daydreaming about Kaelie, you know my the most popular girl in school?" I hated being mean to her but people were staring at me and starting to laugh and I couldn't ruin my reputation of being the School's hottest most popular player. Snickers came from all around us at my retort. Laughing and taunting her. I felt bad because I caused this to happen to her. Clary already wasn't well liked in Iris High. She was into art and spent her time drawing ignoring the whole school. "Yeah trust me I know who Kaelie is." she replied quietly. And as if she was summoned Kaelie walked in the classroom sneering and glaring at Clary. "What are you doing talking to my man, Bitch?" Kaelie asked. "Umm I-I wasn't I was talking to myself." Clary responded. "Yeah I bet you were, Psycho."

Clary's Pov

I turned around in my seat to ask the person behind me if I could borrow a pencil and the person behind me turned out to be no other than the hottest guy in school Jace Herondale, infamous playboy of Idris High. Oh well, I thought I guess you'll do. " Jace would you mind if I borrowed your pencil for a minute?" i asked but received no answer just staring and it looked like it was directed at me. Which made me blush but hey don't judge you would too if the hottest guy in school was staring at you. "Jace?" I tried again but still no answer. " Jace? Are you OK? You're just sort of staring at me." I said to him which seemed to snap him out of whatever world he was in. The words that came out of his mouth were not what I was expecting. The Jace that came over to my house the day I first moved here was always so sweet and caring towards me. I never imagined he could hurt me or humiliate me like he just did. My face blushed a deeper scarlet as I answered him goading more snickers from our classmates. I meant to apologize but what came out of my mouth was trust me 'I know who Kaelie is' why couldn't I have just died right then and there but fate decided to be a little crueler because as if on cue she walked through the doors to our math class and sat down in the desk next to Jace, sneering at me the whole time. "What are you doing talking to my man, Bitch?" I heard her ask. What unwanted to say was he's not your man, you can't own someone but what I said was even more mortifying. I pretty much just commit social suicide right then and there. Before I was just invisible and now I'm the girl who's delusional and thinks hot guys stare at her. Then Kealie's voice Interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah I bet you were, Psycho".Just then fate must have decided to let up on me for a bit because the bell rang and out ran Kaelie dragging Jace behind her. When I got to my locker there was a note taped on it. 'I heard what happened' it read. 'Meet me at the spot we got engaged.~S Simon my knight in shining armor could always cheer me up.

Jace's Pov

Around 8th period I decided I need to apologize to Clary explain myself just a little bit at least. Now I'm standing at my locker waiting for Clary to come out of art class so I can talk to her. Just then the door opens jerking me out of my thoughts and there's Clary in all her glory looking like an angel. "Clary can we talk?" I asked before she could walk right by me. She turned on her heel to face me looking a bit confused that I was talking to her. "What? You can only be nice to me if we're at your house or mine or alone?" she accused. "What! No! I-I mean you caught me off guard is all and I didn't want you to think…" " think what?" she cut me off. "Think that the hottest most popular guy would like me. Well don't sweat it because I never thought that." she practically yelled at me. I was going to correct her but all I could focus on was she called me the hottest guy in school so instead of finishing what I was going to say my mouth betrayed me and I asked something else instead. "You think I'm the hottest guy in school?" I couldn't help but smile to myself. She gave a defeated sigh and turned around but before she left she said "Jace, you know you're the hottest guy in school now if you'll excuse me I'm meeting someone so I have to go." and with that she walked away. Stunned for only a minute I decided to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Wow. So I didnt think anyone would actually read this. So i put it away for a while and when i looked back at it i saw that it had 1,000 reads, 7 likes and 12 comments. Thank you all so much for supporting me to write this. If it wasnt for you guys I would not continue this story. But seeing that so many people actually liked my writing and want to see more of it warms my heart and makes me want to publish for you guys. Please review if you liked it so I know to continue. If i get enough readers aaking me to continue my story I'll try to post more often. Mondays? maybe. We'll see again thank you so much for reading amd supporting me. Enjoy!

Clary's POV

My mind was racing a mile a minute. I couldn't stop thinking of what happened with Jace. 'Who does he think he is?' I thought. He can't just push me away and then pull me back in again when it's convenient for him. "Whatever, screw you, Jace" I said out loud to no-one. "If that's what you want but we better not let Kaelie find out" stunned at the familiar voice behind me I turned around. "What are you doing? Are you following me?" I asked getting a little pink with rage. How dare he dis me in front everyone and then have the nerve to follow me after everything that happened at school today. "No! Why would I follow you? Where are you going? Who are you meeting? You're not meeting anyone who sells drugs are you? You're not doing drugs are you because you know what I'll have to do if you are." Jace spat the questions at me so fast I couldn't even get a word in to stop him. "Does your mother know you're doing drugs? You're father?" That was it I had to cut him off. "You're broth-?" "Jace! Stop!" I yelled in his face. "No! I don't do drugs, no I am not meeting someone who sells drugs not that that is any of your business, I don't answer to you, you made it pretty clear what you thought of me to me and to everyone. Now if you'll excuse me I'm late." and just like that I left Jace standing there for a second time.

Jace's POV

"This better not become a regular thing." I called to her referring to being left standing here by myself, but she was already 20 feet away from me. I was still curious about who she was meeting so I decided to follow her again this time though I figured it was probably best to hang back so she doesn't see.

As I trailed her I noticed she was heading to her house but instead of going through the front like she normally does she turned and went down an ally. When I looked around the corner I saw her parkour over a wall into her backyard. Deciding it was safe to follow closer I moved over to the wall and as I was about to jump over it I heard voices. One was the sweet symphony of her voice and the other, the other was the voice of the one I hated the most. Her best friend. Simon Lewis. A pang of jealousy twisted in my gut as I watched them embrace hello. Rage twisted inside me as she kissed his cheek and then he returning the affection. 'That should be me' a thought popped into my head. Everyone who knows Simon and Clary know that Simon is in love with Clary. Except for Clary of course. And that makes it worse. I couldn't watch this anymore. I had to do something to get his hands off my Clary. Before thinking I acted. I rushed forward ripping his skinny body out of her arms. "Don't touch her." I yelled in his face. I could vaguely hear Clary behind me yelling something. I think she asked me what I was doing there. And then yelled at me to leave Simon alone. Pfft as if I'd let him put his hands on her. "If you ever touch her again I will end you." I told the pipsqueak known as Simon. "Jace! You need to leave right now. I don't want you here." her voice sounded so sweet to my ears but yet stung my heart deeply causing me to freeze not knowing what to do or say.

Clary's POV

"Jace." I said again not knowing if he was even listening to me. "Please leave." I think the words sunk into him now because he slowly turned around to face me, so I continued. "You weren't supposed to be here. I left you twice!" I was almost yelling at him now. "Why did you follow me?" I had to ask. A part of me wanted him to tell me he cared for me and was wrong to treat me the way he did. But of course even if it was true Have would never admit that. Ripping me out of my thoughts Jace spoke again. "I had to make sure you weren't buying drugs but now I see it's worse, you're with Sally over there."Jace finished pointing towards Simon. "Uhh, my name is Simon not Sally" Simon interjected. " I don't really care what your name is, Dork." Jace shot back at him. I had to stop this before it got bad. "You know maybe you should both leave. Jace, you need to get yourself together, don't parade around me with kaelie acting like you don't care about me and then follow me here and pick on Simon because you're jealous." "I'm not jealous." Jace interrupted. "Don't interrupt me. I'm sick of these games you play with me. Just leave me alone. You know how I feel about you and it's clear you don't feel the same. So stop following me,stop bullying my friends, just stay away from me…. Oh and keep kaelie away from me too because I'm not dealing with that." I finished a little out of breath. Hey, stop the judge, I'm not out of shape that just took a lot out of me. You try telling the guy you love to take a hike in a big speech without running out of breath. "Ok if that's how you feel." Jace said walking back the way he came from looking a little defeated and….sad? No that can't be what I'm seeing. Jace wouldn't be sad about leaving me alone. Just more proof of his mind games. "Clary? Are you ok?" That was Simon. Forever my hero. "Yeah Simon, I'm ok. I think it's probably best if you've home too. I'm exhausted from everything. I'll see you in school tomorrow?" I asked hopeful he wouldn't be too upset that we didn't get to hang out. "Of course. I'd be exhausted too if I had to deal with asshats like Jace Herondale." Simon said leaning in to kiss me on the forehead to say goodbye. If only Simon knew how right and wrong he was about Jace.

Jace's POV

I walked home feeling like the world fell on my shoulders and was slowly crushing me. Why did I have to be such an ass to her? Why couldn't life different? If only I wasn't so afraid to admit my feelings toward her. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm with kaelie. She'll probably end up with Simon. Not to mention I'll be going to college in a year on a football scholarship and she'll be in art school in two years. Why did my life decide to screw me over so much?!? I wanted to scream and hit something. That's it I have to hit something. I picked up my pace into a run so I could get home faster.

Alec's POV

I was on the phone with Magnus when I heard the door slam shut. "Hang on, Magnus. Izzy! Is that you?" I didn't get an answer so I decided to go out and see. As I walked out of my room I saw the back of my brother Jace go into the training room. And decided to see what the problem was. "Magnus can I call you back? Jace is having a problem." we said our goodbyes and hung up. I put my phone away and went in the direction of the training room. I knocked gently on the door but no answer the only sound I received was distant grunting and blows landing on the punching bag hanging in the middle of the training room. I decided to enter without waiting any longer for an answer. "Jace what happened?" I asked not really expecting an answering him. "Just working out some sexual energy. You know what kind of a tease kaelie is." That was the answer I got but I didn't believe it for a second. " Jace, you know I don't but yet I hardly doubt kaelie is a tease so no I don't believe you.something else is bothering you." I said to him with a tone of doubt in my voice. "Just don't worry about it Alec. Is that Izzy I hear?" Jace said walking away. Sighing I followed him. I knew I wasn't going to get a straight answer so I don't even know why I bothered asking. "Who are you taking to Izzy?" Jace yelled to Izzy interrupting my thoughts. "If you must know, I'm talking to Clary about you, because you're an asshole Jace!" I heard Izzy yell down from her room. "Clary's on the phone? What did she say?" Jace's voice took a sad but excited tone as he raced up the stairs to Izzy's room only to get the door slammed into his face. Chuckling I walked back to my room. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the reason Jace was acting so weird was because of Clary.


	3. chapter 3

A/N: ok so i couldnt wait for next monday to post this. I was home alone all day today and just got to writing and i couldnt stop. So without further ado i give you chapter three of The good, The bad, and Jace. Let me know what you thought! And if you want to know what her outfit and makeup looked like PM me and i'll send it to you. Enjoy my lovelies! Thanks for reading

Clary's POV

"Izzy, I don't know what to do. I love him but he plays these games with me and I can't keep doing it anymore. It's clear that Jace is never going to look at me the way he looks at Kaelie." I told Izzy over the phone. "Oh honey, Jace likes you. He just has a funny way of showing it." Izzy tried to console but to no avail. "No, he doesn't Izzy. I'll always be that annoying little girl he used to play with. I mean how can I compete with Kaelie when that's our past. Not to mention I'm not popular. I'm an art geek for crying out loud!" I yelled into the phone. "The hottest most popular jock cannot be seen with a covered in paint, carrot top like me." I added heaving a big defeated sigh. A couple minutes went by and I still received no answer from the other end of the phone but I could vaguely hear snickers coming from her end, proving that she was still on the line. "Hello!? Izzy!" I yelled. "Oh sorry!" she answered back."Izzy what are you laughing about?" I asked a little frustrated with her. "Oh nothing just something meliorn said to me, what were you saying?" "Nothing, don't worry about it. I have to go my mom just got home." I said to her in a standoffish way. "Ok hon, tell Jocelyn I said hi!" without answering her I hung up. What was I going to do. My best girlfriend wouldn't even listen to me but I guess I didn't blame her ever since I met them I've been whining about Jace. I remember when we were 13.

Five years ago

"Clary! We got tickets to a Panic! At The Disco concert! I totally get to meet Brendon Urie!" That was Izzy on the phone. We've had an obsession with Brendon since we met. It was one of the things that made us so close. "OMG!!" I screamed, "I'm so happy for you. How many do you have?" I asked her, hoping that she had another so I could tag along. "We have four! Alec and I each have one and Jace has two. I think he's totally going to ask you to come, I mean he knows how much you love Brendon." She finished. And yeah she was right. It was one of my all time dreams to meet the amazing Brendon Urie. The only original member left of P!ATD. "You think so? I mean it would be a dream come true if he did. Oh my gosh what if he does ask me? What will I wear to the concert?" I asked in a panic. "I'll come over and help you pick something out! Be there in 5!" and with that she hung up. My heart was beating out of my chest with the possibility of meeting my favorite singer/band and the best part, I was doing it with the guy I liked and my best friends, minus Simon of course. He doesn't care for Brendon's music so much but at least he appreciates him seeing as Simon is also in a band. And I could respect that as long as he never disses the king of alternative rock. Time was moving so slowly as I waited for Izzy to get here. I mean what if Jace admits his feeling towards me? What would I do then should I kiss him? Oh no! What if I'm a bad kisser?! Maybe I should practice. No I won't do that. If Izzy catches me she'll make fun of me for the rest of my life. As if summoned by my thoughts Izzy walks into my room tearing me away from my busy mind. "Whatcha thinking about, Chica?" she asked me. "Oh nothing, just wondering about what we should have for dinner tonight while we choose an outfit" I dismissed. "Oh don't worry about that," she said. "I'll cook." "NO!" I yelled at her. "What's wrong with my food?" she asked me looking a little hurt. "Iz, you know what's wrong with your food." I told her. "Simon eats it" she mumbled under her breath. "yeah that's because he wants to get into your pants" I mumbled back to her. "What was that?" she asked getting defensive. "Nothing!" I replied with a laugh. After that we set to work, work meaning her going to my closet and throwing clothes upon clothes out mumbling that my selection sucks. After an hour of that she comes out of my closet "Well," she says "you'll just have to borrow one of my outfits. Grab your stuff we're going to my house." Groaning I grab my backpack and a change of clothes and we head across the street. When we get there Izzy immediately pulls me up to her room shutting the door behind us. "Now go to the bathroom and I'll be in with an outfit for you to try on." And so we went our separate ways me to the bathroom and her to her walk in closet that I would kill to have. Thirty minutes later she comes in with this very Isabelle Lightwood outfit. It was a black leather halter dress that clung to all your curves with a slit in the side that ran up your thigh. Paired with black knee high high-heel boots and a red pendant. "Izzy! I can't wear that. That's not me!!" I said with alarm in my voice. "Oh hush and put it on, I want to see what it would look like." I was about to tell her there was no way I would ever put that on but she must have known what I was going to say because when I looked at her she was making a face that said "Clary, so help me god if you refuse one more time I am going to have to hold you down and force it on you, and you know I can and will." So with that I shut my mouth and obliged to her wishes. When I had the whole outfit on Izzy of course had to see the whole effect so she insisted on doing my makeup. I acted like I hated it complaining every 5-10 minutes but secretly I loved getting dressed up for Jace to see. This was it. This was my chance to get the guy I loved. I was so excited for him to ask me to the concert I would endure anything Izzy put me through. When she was fine poking and prodding at me I hardly recognized the girl in the mirror. She looked way more confident and beautiful than I could ever be. She had on an amazing red lipstick that complemented so well with her face. And the dress clung to her body in such a way that made her actually have a figure. Which is surprising for a thirteen year old tomboy like me. Her hair hung past her shoulders matching perfectly with the black leather of her dress and her lipstick. Her eye makeup complemented her brilliant green eyes and made them pop. "Wow Iz, this is amazing thank you." I thanked her actually grateful to her for making me do this. "Thank me when Jace sees you." was all she said to me. After that I got into my pjs and put the outfit aside for the next day for when Jace would ask me. And then we ordered a pizza much to Izzy's disappointment. The next day before school Izzy did me up again like the night before but when we got to the kitchen to find Jace he had already left so we quickly ate to try and get there before he left for before school football practice. When we got there everyone was huddled in their own groups talking amongst themselves. Izzy walked up to her usual group with me trailing behind tripping the whole way due to the high heels. "Hey guys this is Clary," she introduced me. "What are you talking about?" "The concert!" one girl said, I couldn't remember her name though. "Hey nice dress Clary. You look…..like a thot." another girl said to me. I think her name was Aline. "oh thanks" I retorted in a biting tone causing the girls to giggle all but Izzy of course. Instead she just glared at them and pulled me away. "Ignore them, Clary. You look great. Jace is going to love it." "I'm not so sure about this anymore, Iz. I think it might be a bit much." "Nonsense. It's necessary." the first morning bell cut me off before I could protest any more. We said our goodbyes promising to meet at lunch and headed to our classes me to English and her to Trig. Half the day went by and I still hadn't seen Jace. Other than lunch we only have English together and he wasn't there this morning. I strolled into lunch feeling defeated when I spotted him. He was sitting at the same table as Izzy and her group right in between Izzy and Aline. I was kind of upset when I saw how all over him Aline was. But I went over to them anyway. "Hey guys." I said to the whole group only getting a glance from Jace and then his attention was back on Aline. I was heartbroken I had dressed up for him and he either didn't care or he didn't notice. Suddenly I was feeling very naked and exposed. Shifting my weight uncomfortably I glanced to Izzy for help and I was so grateful to her because she addressed Jace. "Jace," she said as she waited for him to look in her direction she glanced at me with a look that said you'll see this wasn't for nothing. "I'm so excited for the concert. Have you decided what to do with the fourth one yet?" "Actually I have," he told her then glanced at me. I sat up straighter waiting for him to ask but instead he turned towards Aline. "Aline, would you like to join my brother, sister and I to a Panic! At The Disco concert? I promise we'll get alone time." he finished. Crushed even more I had to get out of there before I broke down into tears in front of everyone. As I ran I heard snickers coming from the table but at that moment I didn't care. I was done with Jace Herondale. I was moving on. I would not shed anymore tears on that jerk.

Back to the present

Just like 5 years ago. I decided for good this time I was done wasting tears on Jace Herondale. He would always be that handsome play boy that liked to mess with her feelings just for the fun of it. But no more would she let him bother her. She was moving on. She dialed her brothers number. "Jonathan, can I come to a party with you this week?" she asked over the phone. "Clary, you know the parties are only for seniors." he responded. "I know but I thought it might be fun and I figured it would be okay if I went with you." she said a little pout in her voice. Something she knew her brother could never resist. "Alright sure you can come with me this Friday, but just so you know Jace will be there so I want you to stay away from him." he warned her. "Trust me Jon, I will." I promised and then hung up. This was it. I was going to a party to get over Jace. And the best part he'll be there to see me getting over him.


	4. chapter 4

A/N: So i know this chapter is really late and i apologize for that. i don't have a very good excuse other than i wasnt happy with the way this chapter was going. im still not happy about it but i had to get something out to you guys. i hope you like it better than i do. leave me reviews please. i really love reading them. they make me happy amd make me want to continue this story. Thanks all! Oh and happy international fanworks day! Also i kind of want to change my username but i dont know what to change it to. Please help me with some ideas. We can even make a game out of it. Whose ever suggestion i choose will get either a character based off of them or will get to make up a character completely designed by them and a shoutout in the authors note thanking them.

Clary

It's 2 hours until the party and my nerves are everywhere. What if Jace doesn't care that I'm getting over him? But what if he DOES? What am I going to wear to get him to notice me? Should I call Izzy? It was if Jonathan could sense my nerves because right then his name popped up on caller ID. I wasn't sure if I should answer just in case he changed his mind but before I could hit the decline button into my room he walked. "Jonathan! What are you doing in here?!" I yelled at him. "Just checking on my sister." there was a moment of silence passed between us but then he spoke again almost so abruptly that I jumped a little. "Listen, Clary, I want you to know that I know what you're doing and…" "Jon, I have to cut you off right there. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind. I have to do this for the sake of my sanity." he looked at me for a minute and said nothing. I was coming to the conclusion that Jonathan loved awkward silences. "Ok, I know it may seem as if I'm being mean and overprotective but you're my little sister and I love you. And I don't want to see you get hurt because of some meaningless guy at a stupid party all because the guy you love doesn't reciprocate." "Ok! thanks for the talk, I'll keep that in mind, goodbye." I slammed the door into his face. Deep down I knew he was right but at the moment I didn't care. I was probably going to regret everything later but I had work to do.

Jace

It was a silent drive as Alec and I drove to the party. I knew he knew what happened with Clary, and I didn't want him to confront me about it. Alec had a way of getting under my skin about everything, especially any topic including Clary. He's been my best friend from the beginning so, of course, I couldn't hide anything from him. So instead of hide from each other we avoid any and all conversation. It's worked for us over the years. "So," Alec broke the silence. "what should we listen to?" Alec finished letting out an innocent smile. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I thought for sure he was going to bring up Clary or Kaelie, or worse my confrontation with Clary and Kaelie. "I don't know, Alec, pick something but hurry up, we'll be there soon." I told him, a little annoyed about what he did. "What's your problem?" Alec asked with a smirk. I ignored his question. "If you don't pick something I will. Remember the Panic! concert? You hated that music. I'll play that." Alec's eyes widened at my threat. "Ok, Ok." he gave in. "What did you put in?" I asked him. Before he answered "I can't help myself" started playing. "Shut it off" I growled at him, my cheeks turning red. "What?" Alec asked innocently grinning at me leaving it on. I reached over to shut it off but before I reached it Alec's hand covered it blocking me from shutting it off. "Both hands on the steering wheel!" he yelled at me. "Fine! Just please change it." I glared at him. The next song was worse. Alec was intent on embarrassing me for some reason, because the next song that played was "U got it bad" by Usher. And I admit it was a good song but not while Alec was teasing me. I decided it was better not to feed into Alec's humor, otherwise it would get worse so I was silent the rest of the way. We pulled into the driveway of the party next to a blue Toyota Camry and got out. The music was loud and bumping through the night. I had no idea whose house this was, if I had to be honest. As we made our way up to the front door I noticed a couple girls checking Alec and I out but I wasn't interested and neither was Alec. As soon as I opened the door the music was instantly louder. "Jace!" I heard my name being called from somewhere inside the house. "I'm going to go grab a drink and then find Magnus." Alec said to me as we went our separate ways. Nodding to him I walked towards the voice that called me a couple minutes ago.

Clary

The party was like nothing I had ever experienced before. The music was so loud that you could barely even hear it, it was like you had to feel the music instead of hear it. Solo cups were littered all over the floor and on the shelves. Couples were huddled together locked in intimate embraces. Too be honest it kind of made my stomach churn and my cheeks flare red. I had to escape this and fast. "Jonathan!" I yelled to my brother over the music but he still didn't hear me so I leaned into his ear and yelled. "I need to go to the bathroom." He just nodded and pointed towards the kitchen. So I made my way towards where he pointed. There were only a couple people in here which was a relief. I still didn't see the bathroom but that was fine because I didn't really have to go. I grabbed a cup and went over to the sink and got a glass of water. After maybe 10 minutes I decided to brave the masses and head back out to the party. When I got to the doorway I heard my brother yell. "Jace!" panicking I ran the other way. How could my brother call him over knowing how I felt and how he treated me. I could feel tears welling into my eyes, almost blinding me, so I picked up the pace, trying desperately to escape when I collided with a hard muscular chest. Looking up I was surprised. He had black hair that wasn't short but it wasn't long either. My hand itched to reach up and run through it. His eyes were dark and piercing. When I looked into them time seemed to stand still. He had a familiar face but I knew I had never met him before. The mysterious, familiar man holding me started to smile and it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, well next to Jace's obviously. "Did you hear me?" the dark mystery man asked me, with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Oh um no. Could you repeat it?" I asked him blushing a deep scarlet color. Chuckling he said "I asked you if you were Ok." "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I just needed some air a minute." I told him. Moving out of my way he said "You don't look okay, but if you say so." he started to walk away. For some reason I started to panic. I didn't want my dark mystery man to leave. "I'm Clary. And I wouldn't mind some company." I told him boldly. Who was this Clary? I never acted like this. Pulling me from my thoughts he answered me. "I'm Sebastian, and I would love to join you." smiling like and idiot I started walking towards the door with him following me. He must have ran to catch up with me because about ten paces away from where we just were I felt the pressure of someone's hand in mine. Looking up at him I saw the beautiful smile I love so much.

Jace

When I reached the voice that called me I found out that it was Clary's brother, Jonathan. We aren't really friends but we had always gotten along because of Clary. "You haven't seen Clary have you?" he asked me. "No." I answered him a little surprised, because I didn't know Clary was coming. "I didn't know she was here." I stupidly said. Obviously she's here if her brother was looking for her. "Yeah, she went to the bathroom and she hasn't been back." he told me looking worried. I was about to volunteer to help look for her when I saw her, with no other than, Sebastian Verlac. Their hands were joined together and they were standing close together. Too close in my opinion. A pang of jealousy and fear swirled inside me. If she was with Sebastian, no good was going to come from it. Instead of saying anything to Jonathan I simply pointed towards them. He turned and looked, his eyes going wide with surprise. Although it wasn't the surprise I thought it would be. "Well good for her, she actually did it," Jonathan yelled to me. "Clary! Over here!" he called her over. I looked over towards Clary, she was looking at us but she wasn't moving. Sebastian had to drag her over to us. "Is this what you were up to Clary?" Jonathan asked her laughing. Her cheeks turning red she replied "No! Of course not, we just met and got to talking." Clary let go of Sebastian's hand only for his arm to drape around her shoulders possesively. No one was speaking to me so I decided to introduce myself even though I already knew who he was. "I'm Jace," I said reaching my hand out for Sebastian to take. He didn't, he just looked at my hand as if I had something gross on it and turned towards Jonathan. "You look familiar. Where have I seen you before?" Jonathan asked him. "Oh! Forgive me. I'm Aline's cousin. And actually, this is my party." he told us. Clary looked surprised by this as if she didn't already know that. "If you're Aline's cousin and it's your party, how come I haven't seen you at school?" Clary asked him. We all looked towards her. With a smile on his face Sebastian said "My parents died and my aunt is taking me in." Personally I didn't think that was something to smile about but it was Sebastian we were talking about after all. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sebastian." Clary told him giving him a tight hug. I couldn't watch this anymore I had to go find Alec. "Well this has been fun but Alec is probably looking for me." I said my goodbyes but I only received one back from Jonathan. Jealousy was eating away at me because Clary barely looked at me. Her full attention was on Sebastian. But I knew I had to stuff it down. I knew Clary wouldn't wait forever for me even though a part of me hoped she would. It broke my heart but it was for the best. I wasn't good enough for her. But I knew one thing, I was sure as hell better for her than Sebastian. And I simply couldn't allow them to be together. I have to come up with a plan to break them up. Immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so it's not as long as it usually is but I still hope you enjoy it. Please review, I love reading them. They inspire and encourage me to continue my story. I find myself wanting to update for you guys when I see how eager you are for a new chapter. Also I would like to thank you all for taking the time out of your day (or night) to read my story. It means a lot. Ok enjoy! See you next Monday!

Chapter 5

A couple days later

Clary POV

Sebastian was a perfect gentleman. He drove me to school with him everyday, he even walked in with me with his arm around my shoulder. I mean I was getting more stares than I was used to but it was nice to have a nice guy like Sebastian on my arm. On Monday Sebastian walked me to class and as he was walking away I called after him. "Sebastian?" I called to him. "Yeah, Clare Bear?" he asked turning around to face me. "I was just thinking," I started "when are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?" I asked, my cheeks burning with a nervous embarrassment. Sebastian walked back to me quicker than I thought was humanly possible, gently pushing me up against the wall, his hands on either sides of my head. Our lips only inches apart, if I lifted my head just slightly we'd be kissing. My breath was becoming shallow thinking of the possibility of Sebastian's lips on mine, my heart was beating so fast I was sure Sebastian could hear it and that made this so much more exciting. I bit my lip a little just thinking of Sebastian's lips moving on mine. Sebastian let out a low growl and then his lips were on mine in a hungry kiss.I felt as if our bodies were melded together to create one. Sebastian's lips were so soft and warm.I wanted it to last forever. I felt something soft,wet, and warm run across my bottom lip. I realized quickly it was Sebastian's tongue asking for entrance. I opened my mouth with a low moan. Sebastian pressed closer to me. Things were getting heated fast. I felt a heat pooling low in my abdomen. My hand snaked up into Sebastian's hair and pulled just a little bit, enough to make Sebastian moan with pleasure. I felt like this bliss I was in was going on forever and I never wanted it to stop but right then I heard someone clear their throat behind us. When I looked up I was surprised to see Jace staring at us with his books scattered on the floor in front of him. Blushing, I pushed Sebastian off me gently. "Jace! What are you doing down in the art wing?" I asked him still slightly dazed and a bit confused. Jace never came down here. "I was looking for you." he said quietly glancing from me to Sebastian. "I have a football game tomorrow night and I wanted you to come." he looked away from Sebastian to focus on me now. "I don't think Kaelie will like that very much." I started but was cut off by Sebastian. "We'll be there, man." Sebastian said. "Well actually, I was inviting Clary not you." Jace said bitterly. "Jace!" I scolded. "Sebastian I'd love to go with you, as a couple?" I asked the rest as a question. I didn't want to assume our display of affection meant anything like that. Sebastian nodded his head with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but look towards Jace to see his reaction to our exchange. His face was twisted into something I couldn't distinguish. For as long as I had known Jace I have never seen this look on his face. I tried to figure out what it was but I couldn't quite place it.

Jace POV

I had finally figured it out. I would invite Clary to my football and when we won, (Thanks to me of course) I would pick her up, swing her around, and kiss her. I already knew how she felt about me so I knew this would work. "Hey, Iz?" I asked my sister. Once I had her attention I continued, "Where is Clary right now?" "I don't know, ask Simon he knows everything about her." I looked around the room in search of Simon. Once I had spotted him I tossed an eraser at him to get his attention. "Simon, I need your help." I whisper yelled to him. "I'm not going to do your homework for you, and what, no Sally, this time?" "Oh c'mon, Simon, you know I was just kidding." I tried, unconvincingly. With a sigh Simon asked, "What do you want Jace?" "Where is Clary right now?" surprised by my question, Simon seemed a little hesitant. "I think she's in the art wing. Why?" ignoring him I turned to Izzy. "Cover for me, will you?" her nose was buried in a book but she wasn't reading, her phone was stuffed behind it so no one would see what she was doing. Not looking up from her phone she nodded at me. I got up, grabbed my stuff, and went over to the pencil sharpener that was near the door. All of a sudden a crash sounded behind me. When I looked up Izzy's book was on the floor and the teacher was headed towards her in a huff. Quietly I slipped out the door unnoticed by everyone but Izzy and Simon. It took a while to find the art wing but eventually I found it. Slipping down the hall I saw Clary's beautiful red hair turn a corner. Half running down the hall I hurried to catch up with her. What I saw was such a shock that I dropped my books. No one turned towards me or the noise. I waited for one of them to turn around and notice me but neither did. After what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable awkwardness of just waiting for them to finish, I cleared my throat hoping it would get their attention. I met Clary's eyes when she looked up. My heart sank a little but I was determined to do what I came here to do. Just because they were kissing didn't really mean anything. I kissed a lot of girls all the time and it didn't really mean anything. Deep down I knew it wasn't true. I've known Clary since she was 10 and I knew she wasn't that type of girl. The type of girl like me. Pushing Sebastian off her she said "Jace! What are you doing down in the art wing?" she seemed slightly dazed and a bit confused. "I was looking for you." I said quietly glancing from her to Sebastian. "I have a football game tomorrow night and I wanted you to come." I said looking away from Sebastian to focus on Clary. "I don't think Kaelie will like that very much." she started to say but was cut off by Sebastian. "We'll be there, man." Sebastian said. Getting angrier by the minute I said, "Well actually, I was inviting Clary, not you." "Jace!" Clary scolded me then turning to Sebastian, "Sebastian I'd love to go with you, as a couple?" she asked the last part as a question. Realizing if he said yes my plan was never going to work but if he said no then I wouldn't have to go through with my plan because it was almost guaranteed they break up. Unfortunately, Sebastian nodded his head at her with a mocking smile on his face. A smile that said 'you're too late man, she chose me'. Jealousy and rage tore through me. I wanted to punch that stupid grin right off his face but I knew if I did that I'd lose my scholarship and get kicked off the team. Sighing in defeat I said, "Great… You're both coming, see you soon." turning I walked back the way I came.


	6. chapter 6

A/N: Hi my lovelies! I've missed you all! I hope you're all as excited as I am about this new chapter. It's been way too long. so I'll tell you a recap of the last chapter if you dont remember. Jace came up with a master plan to break clary and sebastian up, only to have it blow up in his face XD. So a bit of a warning about this chapter it does get kind of dark, so if that makes you uncomfortable, then don't read it. Also, I got a beta reader who was a rockstar and cleaned up the chapter for me. You should all go read her stories and support her, her username is Antiqui-tea! She is an amazing writer. Alright, thats all for now, enjoy chapter 6!

Jace's POV

"OK, boys! I need to see a lot of hustle out there tonight. The London Institute is our biggest rival so let's try our best, have fun, and keep your heads off of the girls and on to the game!" the coach said – which I think was directed at me but I was barely listening; I was searching for Clary.

I wasn't sure if she was going to show up or not. I wasn't sure why but a really big part of me needed her here.

"Jace!"

I heard a high pitched squeal behind me, pulling my attention away from the bleachers and onto the three cheerleaders in front of me. Aline, Izzy, and Kaelie were all running over to me. "We just wanted to wish you luck before the game starts." Kaelie said in a seductive voice as she pulled me in for a rough, wet kiss.

I looked up at Izzy while Kaelie was kissing me to see what her reaction would be, but I didn't see much. I thought I saw her roll her eyes but then her gaze shifted away from me to something behind me. Pulling myself from Kaelie's grip I turned to see what Izzy was staring at. Clary. She was gliding across the field towards me. Alone.

'I wonder where dim-witted pudding bomb is,' I thought to myself.

When Clary reaches our group I can't think straight, she dressed up in an extravagant maroon dress with the sleeves resting below her shoulders and black high heel boots. She looked gorgeous. She hugged Izzy, then produced a short wave to Aline. She didn't even acknowledge Kaelie, earning a glare in response. Next Clary turned to me, "Jace, I wanted to wish you luck before I left." she started.

LEFT?! What does she mean she's leaving, she just got here!

"You're not going to stay and watch me kick the other team's ass?" I asked her cutting off whatever else she was going to say.

"I can't," she smiled at me. "I have a date." she blushed.

Anger was boiling in me. Sebastian was doing this on purpose just to get on my nerves and to make me jealous. I just knew it. I have to break them up soon before it gets serious.

"Ok, but promise me you'll come to the after party tonight. Izzy will text you the details." I said as I pulled her into my arms.

I could see douche tool coming towards us with a determined look on his face. I squeezed Clary a little bit tighter not willing to let her go just yet. When Sebastian reached our spot he pulled Clary away from me and kissed her passionately. I had to look away before I did something stupid.

"You ready to go babe?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she said walking away from me.

I stood there watching her go, but before she got too far away from me she ran back to me, stood on her tippy toes and pulled my face down to hers. My heart raced when I thought she was going to kiss me, but instead of her lips crushing on mine, she pulled my ear to her mouth and whispered, "There's a scout in the crowd here to watch you. He showed up right after we did. He's really hard to please so try your hardest out there Ok?"

I pulled back ever so slightly so I could look into her eyes; our lips were just inches apart, and if I wanted to, I could seize her lips right now and finally kiss her…but I knew she wasn't ready for that anymore. I had to make her fall for me again.

Nodding, I pulled away, "Thanks for the tip." I said and turned around and ran the other way to the rest of my teammates.

Clary's POV

I knew I did the right thing by letting Jace know who was here – even if Sebastian told me not to say anything but I couldn't let him go in unprepared. When I got back to Sebastian, he didn't look pleased.

"What just happened out there?" Sebastian asked me angrily.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You, basically making out with 'Blondy-wonder-boy' over there. You know he probably has STD's or something right?" he yelled at me angrily.

I so did not want to deal with his jealousy right now. Sighing, I said, "I wasn't making out with him. And it's STI's."

I walked away from him not waiting for him to follow me or for him to say anything else. When I reached his truck I got in and sat there ignoring him. We drove in silence the whole way to the restaurant.

When Sebastian finally parked I was about to get out but before I could pull the handle the door locked. I looked up at him in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"You need to be taught a lesson before we get to the restaurant."

"What do you mean?" I asked because I was honestly confused. I thought we were at the restaurant but when I looked up it was some abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere. Fear coursed through me. "Sebastian, what are we doing here?"

He didn't answer me though; instead, he unlocked the door and walked around to my side, opened it for me, and then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of his truck. I tried to pull from his grasp but it didn't budge.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him reaching for my phone to call for help.

Sebastian must have anticipated what I was doing because when I pulled it out, he immediately grabbed it and tossed it somewhere in the bushes.

As he pulled me behind him towards the shack, I felt fear like I have never felt before. I tried with all my might to get away but I couldn't. He was much stronger than I was. Throwing me on the floor, he said, "You need to learn right now that you belong to me. You will not care about anyone else while you are with me and you will be with me until I am bored of you and that could be a while."

I tried to argue with him or at the very least bargain with him but my voice wouldn't work all I could do was nod and sob.

"Stop that!" he yelled in my face, "you're going to ruin your makeup and then ruin the rest of the night. And I have a great night planned for us. Do you want to know what it consists of?" he smiled at me cruelly.

I said nothing. I didn't trust myself to speak. He must have taken my silence as a 'yes' because he continued anyway.

"First, we'll go out to dinner – for which you will pay. Then, we will head back to my place, where you will do anything I ask of you. Otherwise, I am going to have to mark that pretty perfect skin of yours. And I don't want to do that…yet." he had a dark look in his eyes when he said that. "Now, do you understand everything I just said to you?" he asked evilly.

I nodded, still not trusting myself to speak for fear that I might cry or my voice might break. I had no idea what he would do to me if I did either of those in front of him.

"Good. Now, let's go to dinner." he finished, walking away from me back towards his truck.

Scrambling up, I followed him as fast as I could trying not to invoke his wrath anymore than I already had.

When we got to the restaurant, I could barely focus on anything but the door. I wanted to bolt but I knew he'd catch me. If I was going to run, I had to act now because the waitress was leading us farther and farther away from my freedom.

Before I had a chance to make a run for it, we were at our table. Sebastian sat down and gestured to my seat for me to do the same. I sat down slowly, watching Sebastian's every move. He picked up the menu glanced at it and set it aside and called the waitress over.

"I'll have the Masa toro with caviar." Sebastian told the waitress.

"But that's 240 dollars!" I exclaimed, although it was ignored by Sebastian. "I'll just have whatever is cheapest." I conceded with a sigh.

"And to drink?" the waitress asked me.

"Water." I said quickly before Sebastian could order something else super expensive.

I received a look from Sebastian but I refused to meet his eye. After our dinner arrived, we ate in silence. I was okay with that because I didn't really have anything to say to him after what he had done.

After our meal, Sebastian got up and walked to his truck delivering on his promise of making me pay for the meal. Digging in my purse, I pulled out a few hundred dollars to cover the meal and the waitresses tip. 'Well, there goes my savings for art school' I thought to myself, disheartened.

Getting up before Sebastian could come in and make a scene, I left. The ride to his house was shorter than I hoped it would be. I was acutely aware of him pulling into a driveway, putting the car in park, unbuckling his seat belt and then reaching over to unbuckle mine. Without thinking, I flinched away from him, which earned a glare from Sebastian.

Before I could even complete a new thought, Sebastian was out of the car and around to my side. He aggressively ripped the door open and stepped close to me, yanking me out by my hair. Tears stung my eyes. 'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.' I chanted in my head. I refused to show him any weakness. Dragging me up the steps, Sebastian never let go of my hair. Not even to unlock the door. Once we were inside, he threw me at the couch.

"Undress," he said with no emotion. When I didn't listen, he said, "now!"

I jumped with fear and did as he asked.

Jace's POV

The game went by in a blur. I barely even noticed when the crowd cheered after I made a touchdown, or when my teammates ran up to me, lifted me in their arms and chanted my name. All I could focus on was getting to the after party so I could see Clary. After I was set down, I ran off in search of Izzy.

"Isabelle!" I called when I saw her black, curly, styled hair about to enter the girls locker room.

She turned around and waited for me by the door. "Hurry up, Herondale!" she yelled to me. "I can't exactly go to the party looking like this can I?" she finished.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," I said, a little out of breath from jogging up to her, "did you text Clary about the party?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, about that…I did text her but she hasn't answered." she looked at me with a pitiful expression on her face. Then said, "she probably just shut her phone off and forgot to turn it back on, or it died. Don't worry – she'll be there. She wouldn't miss your victory party for the world."

Defeated I said, "Yeah, you're right. Find me when she answers?"

Nodding she turned around and walked through the door.

Proof of a party was happening all around me – but I didn't notice any of it. I didn't notice the music blasting so loud no one could hear themselves talk. I didn't notice the couples making out around me, or the drinks spilling out of red Solo cups. I didn't even notice when Kaelie climbed onto my lap and tried to give a drunken lap dance.

All I noticed was that my petite redhead with fair skin wasn't anywhere to be found.

I had to get out of here. I was no longer in the mood to party. Standing up abruptly, I heard a thump and then a "hey!" but I didn't bother to see if she was alright. I knew she would be; she'd move on to some other hopeless victim in a minute anyway.

Running out the door, I hopped in my black Camaro that Maryse had bought for me a couple years back. Before I could get the key in the ignition, the door opened and in stepped Izzy, followed by Clary's best friend, Simon.

"Jace, whatever you are thinking is not a good idea. You've been drinking so, I'm not letting you drive." Izzy confronted me.

This just angered me. "Who do you think you are? Mom? I'm older than you so you don't get to boss me around that's my job. Get out." I glared at the pair.

Izzy didn't seem intimidated the slightest bit. " No, give me the keys." she insisted, causing my blood to boil even more. "What is he even doing here? Are you guys hooking up?" without giving them anytime to answer, I got out of the car walked around to the opposite side of the car and pulled Simon out by his collar. My fist balled on its own accord. Before I even knew what was happening my fist was flying towards Simon's nerdy face. All I heard though was a scream and yelling behind me.

"Jace! Enough!" Izzy yelled at me. "I'm calling Alec. He is not going to be happy. Are you okay, Simon?" she fussed over him.

Walking away, I got in my car and reached for the key that I thought was still in the ignition. "Damn it, Iz!" I yelled, "Give me the keys." I should have anticipated her answer but I couldn't think straight. I was too drunk for this.

"Alec and Magnus will be here any minute to get you." That was all she said to me. She didn't even look at me when she spoke. All she focused on was Simon.

'What was the deal with this guy?' I thought. 'He's nothing special so what does Clary and Izzy see in that mundane?' "Could you not call me that? I have a name." I heard from the ground; I didn't even realize that I spoke that out loud.

I must be more drunk than I thought. "Yeah, well, learning it would mean I care so, no." I replied.

"Yeah, god forbid you care about anyone but yourself." Simon said.

This set me right off the edge but I decided not to let it show how much it got to me.

"I care about a bunch of people," I said, "just don't care about you." I was about to walk away but then thought better of it. "Tell me again, what does Clary see in you?" I said bitterly.

"My inner compassion. Something you're sorely lacking." Simon retorted.

"You don't really need compassion when you can get by on charm and good looks." I said.

"And you wonder what she sees in me…" That was his come-back.

That was the best he could do? Seriously? Whatever. I was over this pointless bickering.

Without saying a word, I started walking.

"What are you doing?" Izzy yelled after me.

"Walking home. Have Alec bring my car back." I yelled back to her not once turning around in their direction.

I wanted to be alone. My most depressing nightmare had come to pass, Clary didn't show up to help celebrate my victory which meant she really was over me. And it was all Sebastian's fault


	7. Chapter 7

So, I've been slowly getting back into writing this fic and am going to try to post whenever I have time. I appreciate all who have stuck by me since the beginning of this story. Please review, I love reading them. Also dont be shy to favorite or follow my story so you dont miss when I update. Special thanks to Antiqui-Tea for beta reading. Check out her stories, she's amazing! That's all for now, I hope you enjoy chapter 7! See you soon, my lovelies!

Chapter 7

Clary's POV

When I woke up the next morning my head was pounding and I couldn't remember where I was. I was in a living room but not one I remembered.

The couch was black leather unlike my soft turquoise couch. The end table next to the couch was a dark mahogany and on top stood a lamp. There was nothing special or unusual about this living room. It just wasn't mine.

"Well, I might as well figure out where I am," I said to no one in particular.

When I stood up a sharp pain tore through my lower body up to my ribs. Gasping, I fell back onto the couch, causing even more pain to jolt through my body.

'What happened last night?' I thought to myself.

As if an answer from God, Sebastian walked in. He was carrying a plate of something that smelled delicious in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other, with a pill bottle held between his index finger and the cup.

It all came rushing back in a whirlwind when I saw him. The drive, the restaurant, and then…after.

Sebastian sat the plate on the coffee table in front of me and then handed me the pill bottle and orange juice. I was a little hesitant to take it from him, not knowing what he was giving me.

I took it from him anyway, fighting every urge in my body to get up and run out the door. I didn't want a repeat of last night. I was already pretty sure my ribs were broken - at the very least bruised badly.

"Go on, take it." Sebastian said.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, suspicious as to why he was being kind to me.

"It's just Tylenol," he finished with a light chuckle.

Still not trusting him, I picked up the white bottle and read the label. Sure enough, it was Tylenol. Shaking two out, I popped them in my mouth and took a swig of OJ.

"Clary," Sebastian said my name when I turned away from him towards the food.

Jumping I turned and looked at him. Afraid of what he might do if I didn't acknowledge him.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did. That wasn't me. I was jealous and acted like my father. I never wanted to hurt you. Please forgive me, baby." Sebastian finished, his eyes watering. My heart softened for him but I was still slightly untrusting.

"Why did you, then?" I said quietly.

Full on sobbing now he answered, " When I was a kid my father loved my mother very much and my mother loved my father. My father was a politician, you see, he was running for mayor so he had a lot of advisors—one of which was his best friend. As the competition became more fierce, my father had to change some of his views. His best friend and my mother didn't agree with them but my father wouldn't listen to them. This just brought the two closer. When my father found out, he went mad and acted out of jealousy. He did terrible things...to me and to his best friend, even to my mother. Eventually my mother and his best friend left. They left me behind to be raised by my father. So you see, that was the only example I had ever known. I really am sorry. I forget that I can't act that way. I am trying to do better. Please forgive me?" Sebastian finished.

His story broke my heart. "Oh Sebastian!" I leapt into his arms hugging him tightly but not too tightly because I was still sore.

"I forgive you. It's not your fault," I sobbed into his shoulder.

We held each other for what felt like an eternity. The growling of my stomach interrupted our moment. Laughing we both pulled back.

"You should eat," Sebastian told me.

Nodding, I turned towards the plate once more and dug in.

After breakfast, Sebastian brought me home. Kissing him on the cheek I got out and went inside.

I ran up to my room so my mom or dad wouldn't notice I wasn't home all night. I didn't even look when I tossed my purse on the bed. When it connected with the blankets my bed made an "ow" sound.

Startled, I went over to inspect whatever it was in my bed. Pulling back the covers, I could see a tangle of petite limbs and dark black hair.

"Izzy!" I whisper-yelled, "what on earth are you doing here?!"

Not answering my question Izzy yelled, "Where have you been?! We've all been worried sick! When you didn't show up to the party, you broke Jace's heart!"

"Keep your voice down. My mom will hear you—" I began but Izzy cut me off.

"Your mom and dad aren't home. Now are you going to tell me where you've been?" A look of surprise went over me.

"Where is my family?"

"At your brother's college. Don't change the subject," she said angrily.

"Fine, I was with Sebastian."

"You were with Sebastian?" she asked with surprise. Before I could confirm that was what I had said she spoke again. "Are you kidding me?! I texted you like 10,000 times!" she yelled at me. "Did you not get any of them?!"

"I must have lost my phone." I wasn't going to tell her what really happened, I couldn't. She wouldn't understand why I stayed with him.

"Well, I hope you and Sebastian will be happy without the Lightwoods bothering you for support. If you had a phone, I'd tell you to lose our number," she said angrily and then stormed from my room slamming the door behind her.

I stood there dumbfounded for a minute and then was shaken from my thoughts when the front door slammed. Reality began to sink in. I had just lost three of my closest friends. At least I still had Simon and possibly Magnus. But I doubted that one.

Jace's POV

I was in the shower when I heard the front door slam. Hurrying up, I jumped from the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and went downstairs to see what the noise was.

Izzy was in front of the door wrestling with her coat. "Are you ok, Iz? I know I was a jerk last night, but I didn't mean it. Is Simon ok?"

"Jace?! How are you feeling? Yeah, Simon's fine. I was just at Clary's—"

"Is Clary ok?" I asked not letting her finish her sentence.

"Clary is better than ok. She couldn't make it to the party because she was with Sebastian. Probably having sex. She has absolutely no regard for her friends' feelings!" she said with no emotion.

"Clary and Sebastian," I had to pause. I couldn't—no, didn't, want to process that Clary would do that. Especially not with someone she didn't love. I always just assumed her first time would be with me.

My heart broke even more. Not only did Clary miss the most important game, she missed the celebratory party—and for what? To have sex with her new boyfriend?! A wave of calm went over me. "Good for her," I told Izzy, "it's about time she got some."

Izzy looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked innocently and then walked away not waiting for an answer.

Clary's POV

I wasn't prepared for Monday to come. Alec, Jace, and Izzy ignored me all weekend. And I didn't have a phone so I couldn't get a hold of Simon. I had no idea where I stood with any of my friends.

By Monday morning I had my answer. I usually rode to school with Izzy but when I awoke the next morning and got ready, Izzy was nowhere to be found.

"Well, guess I'm walking." I said to myself.

When I finally got to school I went straight to my locker, expecting Simon to be there like he usually was—but I was alone. So I got my things and went in search of Simon at his locker.

He wasn't there, either. Deciding to just head to class and catch him at lunch, I turned around and started to head down the hallway but stopped when I heard a giggle and whispering coming from around the corner.

When I looked, there was Simon and Izzy cuddled together at Izzy's locker, and Jace and Kaelie, and even Alec and Magnus.

They were all there and not one of them acknowledged me. I decided to confront them.

Marching up to them, I said, "Hey guys! Simon, you didn't tell me you and Izzy were together!" no one except for Kaelie and Magnus looked at me.

A glare from Kaelie and a look of sympathy from Magnus. "Yeah, it's new. I got to get to class." Simon said and then walked away followed by Izzy, and then Kaelie dragging Jace behind her.

Alec looked at me briefly and then turned and followed the rest of the gang, leaving me and Magnus. "What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, Biscuit. But try to steer clear of everyone for now. I'm gonna follow my boyfriend." And with that he left me standing there by myself.

Jace's POV

"She didn't even say anything about the game." Izzy suddenly burst out during lunch period.

We were sitting at a circular table out in the quad so Clary couldn't find us. Although I was hoping she would just so I could see her. Even though I couldn't have her, I still wanted to look at her.

"Yeah but did you give her the chance?" Magnus concluded.

"No, but why should we?" Simon said getting angrier by the minute.

"Maybe she has a very good reason for missing it. Simon, you're her best friend. You should at least be the one there for her." Magnus tried to reason.

"No, I agree with Simon. Why should you listen to what she has to say?" Kaelie added in but no one paid attention to her.

When I looked up, I could see a flash of red hair in the window. "Clary's coming." I said under my breath so only my table could hear. We were prepared to get up to leave but before she got to our table she sat at a different table.

This table held Sebastian, Aline, and the rest of the cheerleaders. I was a little disappointed that she didn't try to come over here. She didn't even look over at us.

"If that isn't proof enough, then I don't know what is." Kaelie said with steam basically coming from her ears. "How dare she sit with my friends. Excuse me," she said again and then got up and walked over toward the table.

I couldn't hear what was being said but I could see Kaelie's face getting redder and redder.

Marching back over to our table she whined, "Jace. Sebastian needs to be taught a lesson."

"What happened, babe?" I asked with fake concern.

"It doesn't matter. Just go now. Or we're done." she puffed. Getting up, I made my way over there.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" I confronted them. Clary didn't look at me but I didn't look at her either.

"Your girl was put in her place. That's all," Sebastian said to me. "Kaelie said hurtful things to Clary, and I asked her to take them back. And she refused. Isn't that right, Aline?"

"Yeah that's right."

I wanted to punch him—not for protecting Clary, but for doing what I'd never had the courage to do and that angered me. Not able to stop myself, my fist flew and connected with his nose.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Sebastian yelled but didn't strike back.

This just pissed me off more. Moving faster than I never had before, I picked him up by the front of his shirt and pushed so he stumbled up out of his chair and fell to the grass. That was enough to get him going.

Grinning, I threw a punch again. It didn't connect this time. Sebastian retaliated by kicking me in the stomach. As the air was knocked out of me I doubled over in pain. Sebastian must have saw an opportunity to kick me when I was down because he was on top of me punching my face.

I grinned through the blood and earned a punch to the temple that knocked me out.

Izzy's POV

A scream pierced the air but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. It didn't take too long to figure out that I was the one screaming.

"Jace! By the angel, Jace." I ran over to him. My friends were right behind me.

"What the fuck Sebastian?!" Alec yelled

"He started it, I just finished it."

"No," I interrupted them, "Jace didn't start this. This is Clary's fault." I turned a glare on her.

"What?! How is this my fault?" she was livid.

"If you weren't whoring yourself out to the first guy to come around, this wouldn't have happened." I yelled at her. I regretted my words as soon as they were out of my mouth.

"Well if that's what you think of me," Clary said with tears coming down her face, "I think I'm done for the day. Aline?"

"Yeah?" Aline asked.

"Will you bring me home please?" Clary asked her.

"Yeah. Coming, Seb?" Aline asked her cousin. Nodding his approval, the three walked in to the cafeteria and then out the double doors so we could no longer see them.

"Quit staring and go get a nurse!" I yelled at one of the freshmen. Eyes going wide at my authoritativeness, they took off in search of one.

"You're bossy, you know that?" I recognized that voice. That was the voice of my adopted brother but that wasn't possible because he was knocked out. Looking down, Jace was fully conscious with a grin like the Cheshire Cat's on his face.

"Dammit Jace!" I yelled at him. "Are you OK? Why did you do that?" I pestered him.

Not answering my questions Jace said, "Where did Clary go?"

I hesitated. Jace must have noticed because he became more persistent. "Izzy? What happened?" he insisted.

"She, uh...left." I said, not giving much away.

Jace's face fell, "she just left?" he asked, clearly heartbroken.

"She said she was done for the day." Kaelie said. "Now that I know you're ok, we should probably talk."

"Can it wait, Kaelie?" I said to her with annoyance clear in my voice.

"No, not really. Jace, I appreciate you fighting for my honor but I need someone who isn't going to start fights. And that's not you. Plus, you didn't even win," she said and walked away.

Scoffing, I flipped her off. "She's a bitch, Jace. I wouldn't worry about it. She'll be back."

Laughing, he said, "I wasn't fighting for her honor. I couldn't care less if she leaves me or not."

"Then why did you hit him?" I asked, confusion obvious on my face.

"I don't know" was all he said.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys!! It's been awhile. It seems I've finally gotten over my writer's block!! Happy Holidays everyone. I hope you enjoy and as always RR.

Clary's POV

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. My friends still weren't talking to me but I gained some new friends after the lunch incident. Aline even tried convincing me to join cheerleading!! Can you imagine that? Me, Clumsy Clary, as a cheerleader?

I don't mind going to watch her practice though, it gives me the chance to see Izzy and the rest of the gang, who are currently treating me like the black plague.

"Get out of that pretty head of yours." I know that voice. Smiling, I look up at Sebastian and Aline.

"Hey guys, is practice over already?" I already knew it was, why else would they be over here. A little disappointed, I packed my drawing supplies and searched the field looking for my friends who had already disappeared.

Jace's POV

As we were leaving the field, a flash of red hair caught my eye; turning around, I saw that it was Clary. She was bent over something, her face contorted into what wasn't quite concentration but more of deeply in thought. I couldn't help but wonder what had her thinking so deeply.

Before I could even think, I was walking over to her - but then, Sebastian ran right past me to get to her. As soon as he reached her, she smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

I couldn't help but feel jealous. That smile should have been for me. Not being able to take what I was feeling towards Sebastian, I left the field.

When I got home, the gang was on the couch; Magnus was sitting on Alec's lap and Izzy was on Simon's. They were watching something. I didn't really feel like being around anyone so I headed up to my room.

Heading over to my desk that sat in front of my window, I took out my homework. Two hours passed by before the sound of a car door shutting startled me out of my concentration.

Looking out the window, I could see that it was Clary and Sebastian. He walked her to her door and she kissed him on the cheek goodbye. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with joy that that's all she did. Not able to peel my eyes away, I kept watching - and yes, I'm aware of how creepy it is but give a guy a break.

As she turned around to open the door, Sebastian pulled her back in and kissed her on the lips, she pushed him away and said something. My heart soared at the sight but then he pulled her in again and wouldn't let go.

Rolling my eyes, I walked away. I couldn't watch the girl I loved make out with a douche. When I reached my door I heard her yell, "Sebastian! I said no!" Running over to my window, I saw her struggling to get out of his grip. Seeing red, I took off for the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

Jace's Pov

I was livid: how dare he touch her without her permission! I thought this as I stormed through the living room.

"What's wrong?" Izzy yelled to me as I walked past them out the door.

I didn't have time to answer them; I had one mission and that was to get to clary before something terrible happened to her.

I knew what Sebastian was capable of and I was scared for her.

I tore open the front door and ran outside without bothering to close it. She was still struggling against him; I ran to her as if her life depended on it - and knowing Sebastian, it probably did.

Clary's Pov

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled as Sebastian shook me.

I had only been scared of Sebastian once - but this time, it was different; I felt something change within him...and that scared me worse.

I knew that he wanted to hurt me. Sebastian wanted to hurt me for his sick pleasure - but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"I said: get. Off. Me!" I screamed, losing my temper and attempting to push him off.

He must have known what I was about to do. Before I could strike him, my head hit the ground and everything went black.

"She's waking up!" a familiar voice yelled. This was becoming way too much of a habit for me.

Opening my eyes proved to be much more of a task, but my mom taught me to be a fighter; I forced them open anyway - which made my head swim.

The first thing I saw was glitter. "Great I'm in some sort of hell," I muttered, earning a few scattered chuckles.

"Biscuit, this isn't even close to hell. Trust me, I grew up there. My dad was the king."

"Magnus?" I asked

"Mmhm," he hummed.

"What happened?"

"Well, " he paused. "Let's not get into it right now. Just get some rest."

"Thank you, Magnus," I said before I fell asleep.

Jace's Pov

I couldn't face Clary when she awoke, as there was no telling what I would have done. Consequently, I left; I had to busy myself with something before I punched a wall...or worse.

"Jace?" Izzy knocked on my door and then came in. "I made dinner. Clary is awake and I thought you might want to talk to her."

"You made dinner? I think I'll pass. And also, no: I'm not talking to Clary. But thanks anyway."

Clary's pov

The clock on Izzy's wall read 2:42 a.m. and I was wide awake.

"Well, I'm not getting any sleep so might as well work on my drawings," I said to no one in particular.

"Wow," I thought, "having no friends is really starting to get to me. I've even started talking to myself."

Great. Just great.

Reaching the kitchen, I pulled a chair from the table and sat down. Setting my notebook and pencils around me on the table, I got to work.

Hours - or minutes - had passed and I wasn't sure which before I felt someone lean over me to look.

"That's really good, Clary. A little scary, but good." I knew that voice. It was the voice that made my knees weak; it had ever since the day we met.

"Jace, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same. Didn't you have an injury? You should be in bed."

"Don't baby me, Jace, " I said to him. I'm nothing if not stubborn. "We both know I can take care of myself."

"Do we, Clary?" He asked me. "Because I know you've always needed me to protect you. I mean, look at last night: what were you thinking?"

My face fell. Out of everyone in the house, Jace was always the one to fight back and let me have it. He did it whether I wanted to hear it or not.

"That's not true," I retorted. I turned around to face him so I could see him more clearly. "If it were," I continued, "you wouldn't have been upset because I missed your stupid party. You would have been worried about me - or came looking for me or something!"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before laying into him again.

"Instead, you were doing God knows what while you had a good time. Think about it, Jace: when have I ever just 'lost' my phone?" I asked him, making "air quotes" with my hands. He looked genuinely confused.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. I should have known he'd hurt you," he said, pulling me into a hug.

I sobbed into his chest as he held me. God, I missed this. I missed him...I missed all of them.

Time seemed to stand still as Jace and I stood there: me in his arms, him rocking me back and forth rubbing my back.

To be honest, it was all making me feel a little sleepy. So sleepy, in fact, that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: Hey guys!! So I'm a busy college student now! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember, read and review. Thats not too much to ask right?


End file.
